scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
914-EL
This is an Log of experments with SCP-914 'Test Log Format':'' Tests involving SCP-914 are listed as such: '''Subject: SCP#: setting: Result: Notes: 'Experments Log' -All Tests are grouped by Testing Dates for conveniance of Readers - RETRACTED 01.01.14 Subject:D-12334 SCP#:024 setting: Very Fine Result SCP-024 was put through 914 on "very fine". The bell rung and the output door opened. The can label background is now rainbow colored and the name has changed to "Rainboom speed enhancer" Notes Subject drunk the can before escaping from test chamber at MACH #. MTF R13 was deployed to capture the test subject. They managed to capture the test subject before he turned what only can be described as "EXSPONGED KETER" and MTF RD Team 7HM had to be called in to terminate or contain the subject. The subject was terminated by Stalker no.0001 due to the subject trying to injure his sister. "LETS NOT DO THAT EXSPONGED EVER AGAIN!" '' - Dr RETRACTED 04.01.14 '''Subject:RETRACTED brand toilet roll' SCP#:914 setting:Very Fine Result The toilet paper was estimated 560% softer than it was and 560% longer. The roll hasn't changed in size. Notes "This roll is so soft, I don't wanna use anything else.." ''- RETrACTED ''"Yoink....." '' - P1 P1 took all the rolls used in this experiment for use in her XPSONGED by P1.. 08.01.2014 '''Subject:RETRACTED Daniels' SCP#:914 setting:Very Fine Result The whiskey was put into the input chamber and the key wound. We heard the usual clanking as 914 was refining the whiskey. Dr RETRACTED swore she heard a faint hiccup before the bell rung and the output door opened. The bottle hasn't changed in appearance except the label now says " RETRACTED Daniels 250% proof friendship Bottled at Site SAA and refined by SCP-914 " Notes The bottle was confiscated by the Site administrator and sent to RETRACTED, Administrator of Site Site SAA 12.01.2014 Subject: SCP#:914, 019-1 and 019 setting:Very Fine Result SCP-019-1 was put into the input chamber and the key wound. We heard the usual clanking as 914 was refining it. SCP-019 swore she heard a faint bass track before the bell rung and the output door opened. Notes SCP-019-1 was taken away by SCP-019 for testing. She came back 10 minutes later with her glasses shattered and covered in cement and plaster. "THAT WAS EXSPONGED AWESOME! It has the same power as Orbital Bass Cannon and easy to carry. EXSPONGED AWESOME!" - SCP-019 This new Bass Cannon is new classed as SCP-019-4 and SCP-019 is allowed to keep it. 14.1.2014 Subject: SCP#:914, 041 setting:Very Fine Result SCP-041 sticker was put into the input chamber and the key wound. We heard the usual clanking as 914 was refining it. The Sticker changed look. Notes none. 20.01.2014 Subject:One SCP Foundation brand battery,D-34DM347 SCP#:914 setting:Very Fine Result SCP-914 refines the battery as normal. No change in apperance. Class D ordered to pick up the battery. A surge of power that sounds like a tesla gate is head before the D class was severly eletricuted to death. Notes "That was shocking" '' -Dr Sparkle. ''" NO PUNS DR SPARKLE!" '' -Dr RETRACTED date here '''Subject:' SCP#: setting: Result Notes Category:Experiment Logs